


We are going to do it right

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: “Rog! He’s moving!”“Who?”“The baby, you idiot!”“Oh…”ORYou are pregnant and Roger have doubts about whether he will be a good father.





	We are going to do it right

“Rog! He’s moving!”

“Who?”

“The baby, you idiot!”

“Oh…”

You were twenty weeks pregnant and it was the first time that you felt the baby. You thought that Roger was going to be scared a lot at first but he seemed to be delighted, he told everyone before you could even attempt to open your mouth and he had already bought all the necessary things (and the unnecessary too but that’s another topic). He was taking care of you all the time and he had never missed an echography or a visit to the doctor. He was doing it so great that you were feeling the luckiest girl in the world. 

“Do you want to feel it? Come!”

He was making dinner but he approached you, you took his hand and placed it in you belly.

“I can’t feel anything”

“Wait…”

“Are you sure he- Oh! Yes! I’ve felt something!”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yes…” He sounded kind of disappointed and sad and he suddenly moved his hand aside from your stomach and returned to focus on cooking.

“Hey…” You hugged him from behind and kissed his back. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“Nothing”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

You didn’t believe him but you also didn’t wanted to push him. “Alright… I’m really hungry by the way” You sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Dinner is almost done”

“Great!”

“[y/n], look… I… I…” He was scratching the back of his head in an obvious sign of nervousness. “Forget it”

“No! What is it, Rog? You know you can tell me”

“I don’t want you to be mad at me…”

“Why I should be mad at you?”

“Because I’m an idiot”

“Well… I knew that when I decided to be your girlfriend and here we are”

“I’m not joking, [y/n]”

You got up and approached him again. “Roger… Please tell me what is wrong… Have the boys done something or is it because of me? Have I done something wrong?”

“No… C’mon, you are perfect” He turned and hugged you as strong as possible. “And the boys are ok, they do stupid things all the time but that’s normal”

“So, what? Is it because of the baby?”

He didn’t answer.

“Rog…” You stopped hugging him and instead you took his face so you both could look at each other’s eyes. “Answer the question. Is it because of the baby?”

He said the lowest “yes” possible but you could heard it. He then removed your hands from his face and turned again.

“Why?”

“I-I- I don’t know… It doesn’t really matter”

“But it does, Rog! You are not supposed to be sad because of going to have a child”

“I’m not sad… I’m… I’m… scared”

“Scared?”

“Yes… I’m so scared you can’t imagine, [y/n]...” His eyes started watering. You couldn’t see it but you knew it because of the tone of his voice.

“My love…” You started petting his back. “It’s ok to be scared. I am scared. It’s something normal”

“You don’t understand”

“What is that I don’t understand, Rog? Everything is going to be fine, I know it”

“No, it’s not… I’m going to be the worst father ever, can’t you see that?” And disappeared from the kitchen as fast as possible.

You didn’t understand… All seemed so perfect, he seemed to be so happy… and now this. You knocked at the door of your bedroom. “Honey… can I come in?” He didn’t answer. You decided to took the silence as a yes and entered the room. Roger was laying on the bed with his arms covering his face. You laid next to him and started giving little kisses on his shoulder. After a moment, he turned to face you and you heart broke a little when you saw him with his big, blue eyes watering and with an expression in his face of both terror and sadness.

“I-I’m sorry…” You took his face and started removing the tears that were going down his cheek.

“It’s alright, love. Come here” You opened your arms so that he could place his head on your shoulder and you hugged him strongly. He buried his face in your neck and you could feel the tears there, but you knew that it was better to let them cry till he felt more relaxed. “Better?”

“Yes, well…” He separated a little to catch some air and speak properly. “I-I-I don’t want you to think I don’t want to have a baby with you, it’s just-”

“I’ve never thought such a thing, Rog”

“Ok”

“The thing is that I don’t understand why you were so happy before and now you seem to be completely the opposite and have stated to say stupid things”

“Because it’s true… I’m going to be a horrible father”

“No, you are not… Look at me” He took his face again. “You are going to be the best father our child could possible ask for”

“No… You don’t want to see...”

“See what?”

“That… that I can take care of myself and I am supposed to take care of a child, that I’ve always been a disaster….”

“Hey, hey… You take care of me everyday. God, Roger… you have treat me like a princess all the time since we met, you are always there when I need you”

“Yes, but…”

“But, what? I’m sure you are going to be the same with him”

“But you understand that sometimes I have to go on tour, why if he doesn’t? Why if he feels I’m leaving him? Why if I come back and he is mad at me? I couldn’t stand it… A father should be by his son’s side always and-”

“And you will be! Look… when you are away I miss you a lot, you know that, but what I always tell you?”

“That your lover takes good care of you?”

“No, idiot…” You both laughed. “That although we are not together you are always with me”

“Oh, that…”

“Yes, that. And it’s true, love… I feel you with me always and I know our little will understand it and will feel the same. Besides, I know you are going to call us all the time”

“Yes… but it’s not the same…”

“And we will go to see you whenever we can, I promise” You kissed his cheek. “I know I couldn’t ask for a better father to my son, Rog. He is going to adore you”

“I don’t want you to have to do all the work on your own…”

“And I won’t! Our families will help us and you know that. Your sister is as excited as we are and she has promised to give a helping hand if we need it. And you’ll be there too”

“I-I-”

“You took the first flight we I had that infection and I had to stay in the hospital, don’t you remember? And it doesn’t matter that you had to rehearsal or record or a concert, you have been there for me, for us, always”

He gave you a little kiss on the neck. “I love you”

“I love you too” You kissed his forehead. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“I already have experience taking care of children, I take care of you everyday” He smiled and started tickling you. “Rog, stop!”

“You deserve it” And continued more and more till you couldn’t breathe because of the laughing. 

“Look” You took his hand and placed it again in your belly. “He likes it” 

Roger was quiet for a bit, feeling your baby. Suddenly he got up a little to approach his head where his hand was. “Hey there, buddy” He placed a little kiss there and smiled at you, you smiled back and started caressing his head, playing with his hair. “You have to behave in there, we don’t want mommy to feel bad”

“Rog…” A tear was already going down your cheek and your heart was melting.

“I know my genes don’t help but try your best. Other thing, if you notice that your father is a mess I want you to think that he is indeed, but that he also loves you and does everything he can to make you feel good, alright?” He kissed you one more time. “And last but not least, I want you to know that you have the most incredible mum ever and we have to take care of her for the rest of our lives because she deserves the world, understood? I love you little boy” He placed a little kiss there for the last time and then took your face and kissed you on your lips gently but passionate, same as the first time you kissed. 

“I love you, Roger Taylor”

“I adore you, [y/n]. How can you make me feel better always? I don’t know what I would do without you” You smiled at him and kissed him as an answer. “So… we are scared but we are going to do it right”

 

“Yes”

“Understood. I’ll try not to panic again, honey”

“Please” You laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me…” He was going to tickle you again but you stopped him, took his head and kissed him slowly, as you know he liked it.

“So you were referring to this when you said you were hungry… Nice” He placed himself on top of you but careful not to hurt the baby.

You laughed. “I was referring to other thing but this is not bad either”

“You know that sex is good during pregnancy?”

“Yes, you told me every time” You both laughed now.

“Because is very important that you remember it” He started kissing your neck.

“Oh, love… How I’m going to forget it?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Tell me what you think <3


End file.
